Hanae Masara
Hanae Masara (花絵マサラ) is a CV voicebank for the UTAU program voiced by GraySlate's mother. History On August 23, 2017, the first iteration of Hanae was released. This voicebank had oto issues and was thus re-released almost a year later on August 21, 2018. On June 19, 2019, an update for Hanae's bank was released fixing her remaining oto issues. Concept Hanae comes from the Zecersonian royal family, and was going to be in line to be the queen. She didn't want to take part in the formality, however, and liked to play in the woods and get dirty, much to the displeasure of her parents. She got her own job of her own choice, and although her parents were glad she had a job, they wanted her to be training for her throne days. She worked as a waitress for a while until she met Hayate Nori. She loved his singing and his charisma, much to his bewilderment. They got along extremely well and they began dating, although Hanae's family was divided over her choice of Hayate. She was given the final decision, and she chose to marry Hayate. Since she initiated it, Hayate put her surname after his. She was ecstatic to learn she was pregnant with Miyuki not long after they'd been married. Hanae has always loved both Miyuki and Mieko equally, and helps them grow in their unique talents. Hanae seems to have control over flowers that goes beyond just being good at gardening. She also inherited the power of mind control, but rarely feels the need to use it. She likes to sing, and passed her ability onto her two daughters. She surprises most people that meet her to find she likes metal music. Sometimes, she'll play December Arrest songs in the house when guests come over who have no idea she's a metalhead at all. Likes: '''Taking care of others, Mieko and Miyuki, Hayate, tea, flowers '''Dislikes: When her family is in pain, not being able to protect her loved ones Etymology * マサラ - Masara; p''ossible wordplay on "marsala", official meaning unknown. * '花絵''' -'' Hanae''; Lit. "Flower, favor = Favor of flowers" Appearance * Horn color - Deep magenta, somewhat reddish * Hair color - Magenta fringe, light pink in the back * Eye color - Golden yellow * Outfit - Typically, Hanae dresses very modestly and formally, usually in something similar to the image above. She dresses like one would on Zecersonia, but she will gladly wear Earth attire. * Body build: Somewhat tall, hourglass figure * Wears lipstick a majority of the time. Relations * Hayate Nori Masara - Husband * Mieko Masara - Daughter * Seiji Masara - Father * Miyuki Masara - Daughter Product Information Additional information Marketing Hanae's voicebank is and will always be free for usage in the UTAU program. Potential official merch will be coming, and will be available on GraySlate's Redbubble. Trivia * Hanae is voiced by GraySlate's own mother. * Hanae is Zecersonian royalty, and all Zecersonians can be classed by their hair color. * Hanae has command over a small amount of magic. * Hanae loves gardening, and her favorite flower is rose. * Hanae shares the birthday of GraySlate's mother, June 23rd. * Hanae is taller than her husband, Hayate. Reputation It's unsure how many people have used Hanae, but it's hoped that more people use her. Downloads Hanae's bank is in zip format. Hanae's up-to-date voicebank can be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/41a7nmgy8dadb7m/Hanae+Masara_Patch3_Update.zip Gallery Hanae Masara Official Reference.png|Hanae's Ref Sheet Hanae render bg.png|Hanae's Render Creative Hanae and Hayate Masara.png|Hanae and Hayate for their Creative Cover References http://utau.wikidot.com/utau:hanae-masara https://nicolinadeangelis4.wixsite.com/zephyrutau External links https://www.deviantart.com/grayslate/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=hanae+masara Category:UTAU characters Category:CV Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:Diphonic voicebanks Category:Parentloid Category:Japanese vocals Category:Female voicers Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Voice Banks of Female Gender Category:Female Voicebanks Category:Female vocals Category:Active characters Category:Active voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Monopitch Category:Alien characters Category:Alien Category:Contralto Voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:United states Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in the United States